


Raffle Gift! (Skelltales)

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, NSFW, Other, Raffle Prize, Teasing, heat - Freeform, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: The first prize winner of the 100 follower milestone!





	Raffle Gift! (Skelltales)

You walked into the house you shared with the skeleton boys, Sans having gone out earlier for work while you went and grabbed groceries for the house. You weren’t sure if the taller brother was home or not but you guessed he was probably asleep. You hummed to yourself as you made your way into the kitchen, bags of groceries in your arms.

 

You had to make a couple of trips to get all the food from your car and by the last trip you noticed Mutt sitting on the steps, gold fangs glinting under his black hood. “Hey. How’s it going?” You smiled in greeting, getting only a curt grunt in response. You shrugged and went into the kitchen, starting to put everything away, aware of him watching, hovering.

 

Mostly you just ignored him. He had his days where he just wanted to be near but not really involved with what was going on, you just guessed this was one of those days. Bending over, you put away some of the food into the fridge, a low growl coming from Mutt in the doorway. “Something wrong?” You asked as you stood back up, peeking over at him with a bit of concern. “No.” He grit out and after a moment you went back to putting things away, reaching up into the cabinets to put the dry goods up.

 

Still you could feel Mutt’s eyes on you. What was up with him today? You finished what you were doing and put away the bags, pulling your hair up away from your face. Was it warm in here? “I’m going to do some yoga. So, I need the living room is that okay?” You asked, walking past Mutt who seemed to inhale deeply as you passed, a shudder rattling his bones. “Fine.” Was all he said as you went and grabbed your things from upstairs.

 

When you came back down he was on the couch, the coffee table already pushed out of the way and a cigarette between his teeth, his sockets dark but you could tell he was following your every motion as you set up your mat and put on your cd. You start going through your routine, feeling his eyes on you with every stretch, a low growl coming from him every so often as you showed off your flexibility and balance. You moved into a different pose, bending over away from him so you couldn’t see him.

 

You nearly lost your balance when you felt hands on your hips, pulling your hips up more. “M-mutt? Wha-?” You tried to move but he held you in place, his large hands gripping your hips tightly. “Just helping your stance, a little…” He grumbled and you felt a blush creep over your cheeks. He didn’t move away from you, his hands roaming over your body as you moved through some of the other poses. Hands making sure you were in the right positions which you appreciated but normally he wasn’t so touchy with you. Finally, you finished and rolled your shoulders, feeling relaxed but sweaty.

 

“Thanks for the help. Since when did you get so good at yoga?” You smiled turning to face him but he was gone, the sound of his door shutting upstairs telling you just where he went. You shrugged and grabbed your things, getting ready for a shower. Passing by his closed door as you went into the bathroom, not hearing anything from the other side as you went into the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You got into the shower and started washing off, your music playing from your phone loudly as you thought about Mutt’s hands running over your body.

 

You had always had a bit of a crush on him, the flush on your cheeks not just from the hot water. You ran your hands over your body, touching and teasing like he had done, like you wanted him to do, reaching between your legs and rubbing at yourself. You had to stifle the moans as you worked yourself up. The music helped to drown out your climax as you panted and moaned, your other hand covering your mouth as you rode out your high on your hand.

 

“Fuck…” You breathed as you washed yourself off, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping yourself up in a warm towel and turning off your music. You reached for the door handle, confused as you realized the door was opened slightly.

 

You were pretty sure that you’d closed it behind you. You had right? Maybe you didn’t close it all the way? You walked quickly into your bedroom to get dressed, towel draped around your body. Your bedroom door didn’t close properly since Mutt had accidentally slammed it too hard and busted the frame a bit. But you weren’t too worried about either of them peeking in on you since they were both good about giving you privacy.

 

You let the towel drop and you moved around your room, getting dressed and humming to yourself. You were just putting on a fresh pair of underwear when you felt as though someone was watching but when you turned around you couldn’t see anyone through the crack in your door. Frowning slightly you shook your head and finished getting dressed so you could go back downstairs and start making dinner.

 

Sans still isn’t home yet but Mutt has made it down for dinner, his sockets never once leaving you yet again. It’s starting to make you self conscious as you move about the kitchen. The two of you end up eating in almost complete silence and you’re not sure why his gaze has you all worked up. You grabbed the dishes, setting some food aside for Sans for whenever he came home, starting to wash them when you felt a pair of hands on your hips.

 

Mutt pressed up against you, mouth at the space between your neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath of your scent. “Just keep washing…” He growled as he pressed his body flush against your back, his thumbs snaking up under your shirt, touching your skin. “You feeling alright?” You asked, looking over your shoulder at him, a little concerned but mostly trying to hide the fact that you were trying not to press back against his pelvis.

 

“I’m fine. Just want to be close to you…” He hummed against your skin. You cleared your throat as you felt his gold fang brush against your skin. You find it hard to concentrate on washing the dishes with him being so close, feeling his mouth open, hot breath rushing over your skin only to have him jump away from you as soon as the front door opened.

 

The next couple of days you were off from work, leaving you and Mutt alone as your schedules were pretty much similar to one another. After being interrupted the day before Mutt had been keeping his distance. Much to your libido’s annoyance. He wouldn’t even watch you do your daily yoga routine which you secretly hoped that he would help you again.

 

You sighed and stretched out your muscles after another bout of yoga, packing everything up and hopping into the shower, not caring if you closed the door since you were pretty sure no one else was home. You hadn’t seen him in a while and figured he’d probably ported out somewhere for some time. When you got out of the shower you just walked out with the towel just draped to cover your front as you walked into your bedroom, again leaving the door open.

 

You tossed the towel over the back of your chair and grabbed your lotion, sitting on the edge of your bed as you rubbed it into your skin. You weren’t paying attention to anything in particular and didn’t notice the figure standing in your door way until a low rumbling growl made you look up to see Mutt staring at you with magic burning in his socket.

 

“M-Mutt?” You stuttered, only to squeak as he quickly pinned you back onto your bed under him. His clothes clung to the ecto body, beaded with sweat, his tongue running over his sharp teeth. “Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me this week?” He growled, the sound making you shudder under him. He kneed your legs apart and you heard the sound of his zipper going down, your heart leaping into your throat.

 

“I…I-what?” You tried to form a full sentence as one of his hands pinned your wrists above your head, the other trailing down your chest to the space between your thighs, fingers grazing against your sex, pulling a soft moan from your lips.

 

“Taunting me with all your yoga…the sounds of you playing with yourself in the shower, knowing I was just across the hall. Not even bothering to bring your clothes in with you so you could change in the shower like a normal person.” He licked up the side of your throat, sharp teeth nipping at your ear lobe as he growled, primal and dominating.

 

“Makes me think you wanted me to catch you in the act…I’ll bet you even knew I was going through my heat cycle, knowing I couldn’t resist you for long.” His fingers more insistent on palming your slickened entrance as another growl rumbled through his chest above you, his fingers probing and teasing at your hole, prepping you for the softly glowing orange rod standing at attention. “Look at you…already so wet. You were doing it on purpose weren’t you?” Mutt’s gravely voice, his fingers expertly pumping in and out of you making you gasp and moan, pulling your legs up slightly.

 

“Well now time for you to take responsibility for what you’ve done…” He removed his fingers, long tongue licking your slick from them in front of you. With a soft squeak you found yourself face down on your bed, wrists held against your back as he pulled your hips up, his pierced shaft rubbing between your cheeks, slick and hot against your skin.

 

He groaned as he positioned himself at your entrance, not hesitating as he pushed through in one thrust, ripping another moan from your throat as he hilted himself fully inside. “So tight…just for me….” He growled, pulling out before slamming back in, setting a relentless pace, his shaft hitting so deep and hard into you that you couldn’t help the sounds coming out of your mouth.

 

He thrust harder and faster, making you see stars as your moans reached new heights, climax slowly building as he angled his hips in just the right way to hit against those sensitive spots inside of you. Mutt growled and groaned, droplets of drool landing on the small of your back as he chased after his own climax, taking you from behind like an animal. “You like being my cute little slut don’t you? Like me pounding you into the mattress like this…” He snarled, the words only adding to the pleasure as you cried out in bliss.

 

“Tell me…hahhh...Fuck…Who do you fucking belong to now…” He ordered, slamming into you hard. “You! I belong to you!” You cried out, rewarded with the sound of his possessive growl of approval. “That’s right…now cum for me…cum on my cock…” His words sent you over the edge as you crested your climax, crying out his name lewdly, walls clamping down around him like a vice, earning you another snarl as Mutt thrust jerkily into you, his hot seed filling you up, seeping out around him and running in thick trails down your thighs onto the bed as you panted.

 

You tried to move your hands back but Mutt held them tight in his grip, his shaft not leaving your entrance as he started to move again, sending a rush of stimulation through you again. “We’re nowhere near finished…” He growled at your ear.


End file.
